


Detonation of My Heart

by Scornful_truth



Series: Sweet Bloodied Smiles [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Whumptober 2019 prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornful_truth/pseuds/Scornful_truth
Summary: Writing prompt: Explosion





	Detonation of My Heart

Hammers of the horrid, unmistakable sound crashed into his skull.

Rumbles of the ground shook the tremors up his ankles and he only had enough time to spin on his heels to see it all happen before his eyes. He gasped, eyes widening in horror as the silent blot of light appeared, and soon screamed it’s roaring deafening cry as it consumed the land around it.

The half of mile he covered made no difference.

The force of the air slammed into him. Whiplash shot up and down his spine as he hit the ground at least ten feet from where he once stood shocked. The hot blast was blinding, it whited his vision out into a burning numbness as he hacked on the oxygen his lungs were scorching themselves to find.

He clutched his side, aching from forced and sudden impact, sputtering on breaths that came in shallow waves.

The sound of the buildings in the distance crashing to the ground in a mound of ruin never reached his ears, he would have heard it. Would of.

Shuichi grimaced as the shrieking in his eardrums rang to no end. They shook until his head throbbed and thrummed against his temples. He used his shaking, muscles strained arms to shove himself to sit up. The world spun around him and he closed his eyes to breath. Attempting to, anyway.

His fingers locked around his ears where they squealed and screeched their chalked nails along the blackboard of Shuichi’s mind. Out of breath and gasping for relief, he couldn’t hear, think, or see.

_DICE’s organization had gone too far._

He gulped as he tried to assess everything and ignore the sweat and blood trickling down his forehead.

Tears pricked his eyes as the soot from the air stained his sight. Ashes from the destination seemed to rain from the sky like snow. Except the snow was a dark gray, and it’s toxins engulf anyone who desperately tried to break free of it’s grip. Anyone who was within 2600 feet was dead, or suffering from fatal consequences. Giving Shuichi hardly 40 feet of clearance.

_If DICE never ran into that clan, then no one would of had to die._

DICE was 10,000 strong organization that had to meddle in the business of a dangerous yakuza clan that hungers for power and power only. Those who have it, will be on the next hit list. Only in the night they strike, slithering up to your once peacefully sleeping form and wrapping around your neck to suck the life out of you.

Shuichi winced. His head bowed forward as he shook with pain. His lungs were burned inside and out, his side had a gut wrenching sensation of a knife ripping open his ribs and digging into his stomach. His head spun, his throat was chalked up by coal smudge specs that polluted the air.

Tears rolled off his chin and splattered onto the dirt floor. Creating visible paths down his cheeks, his tears rubbed away the cinder that soaked him. Yet as much as his body cried out in pain, it was his heart that sobbed in agony.

* * *

_Kokichi didn’t even stop to breath as his hand around Shuichi’s clamped the circulation out of his fingers. He ran, and he ran as if the world was chasing them with the intention of murder. “K-Kokichi! Can’t you tell me why we’re running!?” He yelled, when he did, Kokichi jolted to a stop. Practically swinging Shuichi forward out of the momentum._

_The shorter didn’t wait for him to recollect himself. He grabbed Shuichi’s collar and yanked him to his eye level. “You are going to run, and keep running.” He said through clenched teeth. His fist around Shuichi’s shirt shook as he glared at him with all the fire in his boiling violets._

_“K-Kokichi tell me what’s going on—”_

_“Just do what I say!” He yelled. His throat sounded horribly raspy, as if any sound that came up it had raked a dagger up on it’s way out. “Time is running out and I need you to go away..!”_

_Kokichi wasn’t ordering anymore, his eyes were open wide, glistening with tears as his face was paler than the milky clouds that covered the sky early this morning. Sweat dripped down his face, and he was genuinely terrified. “Go.. Shuichi.” He said, his voice quieted to a weak beg._

_Shuichi curled his fingers around Kokichi’s hand and pulled his slacked fist off. “...Tell me what’s wrong.” He tried, whispering so Kokichi felt welcomed to say. It only made him more frustrated. As if time was truly running out._

_“Damn it Shuichi I don’t want you to die so just-!? Go!” Tears finally gave way and he shoved Shuichi back and took a step away from him._

_No. He wouldn’t, and he never would. He grabbed Kokichi’s wrist and yanked him back before he could escape, leaving with a cold shoulder. “What’s wrong.” He asked, holding Kokichi’s hands together against his. His hands were too warm, and shook under his grip._

_“...this place is going to blow.” Kokichi whispered, he stared emotionlessly up at Shuichi, as if he was glaring past him. The despairing fog in his eyes was the epitome of hopelessness as another tear slowly tracked down his cheek. “...and I want you to go. I want you to live.” His voice shook as he weakly dropped his trembling hands from Shuichi’s grasp._

_“You have hardly fifteen minutes.” Kokichi uttered as he pulled Shuichi’s arms around him. “..So run, Shuichi…” he pleaded. “Run, and run.” He kissed him, so sweetly, so gently, placed so kindly as if it were the last time they’d savor each other’s taste. Or grovel in the feeling of the love that electrified their hearts._

_The soft touch dropped into something so desperate. Kokichi’s hands were soon reaching up around Shuichi’s face. Kissing him harder, and Shuichi only knew what this meant. So he relished in his feeling. His lips. His breath. His tears that soaked his cheeks and hugged him so the world didn’t have to crush him under the sheer agonizing weight of it._

_Kokichi pulled himself away, crying as he shouted at him to run._

_“And Shuichi! I swear if you stop once I’ll murder you!”_

_Kokichi was telling him goodbye._

_“W-Wait But Kokichi..!”_

_Under the stress, the pull, the suffocating emotions, Kokichi took his hand once more and kissed his knuckles. His eyes poured into Shuichi’s soul and he wished he could cherish him longer. “I love you Shuichi Saihara.”_

_Even when he was shoved away, finally running. Kokichi shouted it._

_“I love you! Hear me!? Don’t forget it!”_

* * *

Shuichi never screamed in such deep anguish before. He’s cried, he’s shaken, but until now, he’s never screamed at the world louder. Everything finally caught up with him as reality crashed into his chest and hollowed out his heart.

The only way all the yakuza members were leaving anyone alone, is if they were trapped in a bomb riddled building. All meant to be killed in one blow before they took out half the city in anger of not having control over Kokichi. So what better to do than to lure them into an old building, thinking they’ve got Kokichi surrounded.

Then detonate the entire building. Killing everyone inside, including the lure.

Windows in the explosion’s radius were blown out, people would be affected by the radiation, or worse, die by being anywhere near it. That’s why DICE picked the outer most unused parts of the city. With the yakuza dead, people that were unharmed could sleep without worrying to lock their windows.

Yet all Shuichi could do was cry, because Kokichi was the lure. The one who clicked the device to activate the detonation. The one who stood in the same room with the bomb. Not like it mattered.

Kokichi Ouma was dead.

So Shuichi saw his world crumble before him, right in his hands, he looked up as his eyes fixated everything back to normal. Fire blazed where Kokichi’s body would have been found. Or scattered, at least. Tears bled into his eyes, his throat wrecked, what more could he do?

Nothing.

And he’d just have to live like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done whumptober before, it’s kinda fun little writing blobs I can do for fun, or sadness. Which every lands in my mind first.


End file.
